


Drink Me

by SpacedOut



Series: What We Do In The Shadows One Shots [3]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically a PWP, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Feelings Realization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guillermo has a masters kink, Guillermo loves his master, I did, M/M, Nandor loves his familiar, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Nandor, Some Humor, Virgin Guillermo, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Who knew?, nandor is a tender lover, this is smuth, this was a prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOut/pseuds/SpacedOut
Summary: Nandor and Guillermo's first time. Hotness ensues.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: What We Do In The Shadows One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731550
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173





	Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

Guillermo paced around Nandor’s coffin. 

The layers of newspaper covering the windows around the house were still glowing pink, indicating that the sun had not quite set over Staten Island. 

He wasn’t nervous. Why would he be nervous? He’s dating Nandor, aka the love of his life who also just so happens to be the strongest vampire to come out of the Ottoman Empire. No biggie.

Yeah, sure, Nandor can intimidate people. Guillermo thought back to the time Nandor roared at the CVS cashier because she wouldn’t let Guillermo use his expired coupon for toothpaste. Then he thought about the time Nandor shape-shifted into a grizzly bear at the 'New York Halloween Zoo Night' in order to to scare off the crowd of people hogging the view at the lit up lions den so that Guillermo could get a better view. That didn’t work out well, by the way. The New York police spent weeks trying to find a loose grizzly bear around the city. 

So yes, Nandor can be a bit intimidating at times. But not to Guillermo, never to him. 

To Guillermo, Nandor was beautiful, strong, and courageous. Under all that dark hair and the armor was a soft, tender and loving vampire. 

And all of that love was just for Guillermo. 

Guillermo remembered the first time he and Nandor realized they loved each other.

Nandor had called a meeting to order in the ‘fancy room’ with the fireplace.

_“Hello roomies, I have gathered all of us here today to inform you that I am dying… again,” Nandor said sadly._

_Guillermo clutched his heart as if it had just exploded. He doubled over until he had to use his other hand to hold himself upright with the back of the Victorian couch._

_Lazlo and Nadja audibly gasped at Nandor._

_“What on Earth makes you think that?” Nadja said, her voice high-pitched with shock._

_“I believe it is my familiar,” Nandor looked up at Guillermo with a face that looked like heartbreak and betrayal._

_“Me?!?” Guillermo shot up from where he was clutching the couch for dear life._

_At this point, the house had already discovered Guillermo’s ancestry, it became quite apparent after the second time Nandor caught Guillermo slaying a hallway full of vampires that were trying to execute them as punishment for ‘murdering’ the Baron. Guillermo made it clear that he never wanted to harm his vampire family, and while it did take a long time to gain everyone’s trust again, it was well worth it._

_In fact, Guillermo noticed that over time he became more respected by Nandor, Lazlo, Nadja, and Colin Robinson. He was finally starting to feel like an equal… that or they were still a little afraid of his badassery._

_But now Nandor actually thought that Guillermo was killing him? It made Guillermo feel sick._

_“Yes, you!” Nandor said angrily, “Every time I am near you my knees get weak and my heart feels mushy and my palms get… gross and sweaty.”_

_“Are you saying he is slowly sucking your energy?” Lazlo asked, “Gizmo, do tell us. Has Colin turned you into an energy vampire?!”_

_“No!” Guillermo squeaked back, “I haven’t been doing anything!”_

_Nadja grabbed Lazlo’s hand and held it in her lap. She leaned into his ear and spoke quietly, “I knew it. His sweaters have become increasingly ugly lately, I mean, look at the blue stripes he’s wearing today. It’s ghastly. He's definitely an energy vampire.”_

_“Then why is it that I feel tingles every time I am near you?!” Nandor pulled his cape in front of him defensively._

_Everyone started shouting at each other all at once._

_Colin Robinson suddenly appeared in the doorway, his eyes flashing electric blue before speaking._

_“I couldn’t help but notice things were getting tense in here.”_

_Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned at the same time._

_“Colin Robinson, this is not the time to snack. Guillermo is killing me and we must do something about it,” Nandor said, he already sounded exasperated._

_“Actually, if I may Nandor… since I was listening,” Colin started as he made his way further into the room._

_“It sounds to me like it’s a case of love sickness,” Colin said, he sounded smug as he took in the entire groups reactions. Nadja and Lazlo scowled. Guillermo gasped again._

_Nandor’s eyes widened as he looked at the Colin, then the cameras, the finally at Guillermo._

_“Love sickness?” Nandor asked._

_“Yeah, it is what happens when you fall in love with someone, Nandor. It’s when you start getting nervous around someone because you are fond of them. This someone happens to be Guillermo in this situation. Guillermo has it too, he just hasn’t said anything. It’s pretty exhilarating to eat this kind of energy. I guess love sickness gets more intense with time… until you tell the person how you feel,” Colin chuckled awkwardly as he realized he just admitted he had known about the love sickness for a long time and had been snacking on Nandor and Guillermo’s feelings._

_Everyone in the room went silent. Colin continued to chuckle as he walked back out of the room._

_Nadja eventually shrugged and looked at Lazlo, “How romantic.”_

_Everyone could practically see the equations flowing through Nandor’s mind. He suddenly blinked and jumped back once he finally came to a realization. The warmest smile ever formed across all of his features._

_Lazlo broke Nandor out of his thoughts._

_“Nandor, I think your familiar is malfunctioning,” Lazlo said as he turned around and thumb pointed to a now wailing Guillermo, face full of dripping tears._

_“You love me?” Guillermo asked._

…It took a couple days to recover from that, Guillermo had to admit. One minute Guillermo hears that his master thinks that he is killing him, then the next minute he learns that his master (whom he has had feelings for for years) had mutual feelings for him. Nandor really did make up for it with the endless kisses and cuddles that followed that insane evening. 

It had been months since then, and now he’s here pacing around Nandor’s coffin waiting for him to wake up. 

Why?

Because when Guillermo tucked him in this morning, Nandor just casually said “When I wake up tonight, I want to make love with our bodies.”

And then the vampire had the audacity to cross his arms and fall back into his coffin without giving Guillermo a single second to respond to that before shutting the coffin himself. 

Guillermo supposed he could have waited on his new makeshift bed that sat next to Nandor’s coffin, but Guillermo could not sit still.

He was naturally a fidgeter when he was anxious, but this was a whole new level.

The newspaper clippings on the windows did not glow pink anymore. Instead, they were darkened by the growing night sky. 

It was time to wake his master. 

Guillermo approached the coffin and reached out his fist to knock on the old wood. 

Nandor’s voice stopped him. 

“Hello Guillermo.”

Guillermo froze, “Master? You’re awake?”

Nandor’s voice was still muffled from being inside the coffin. 

“Your heart beat has been speeding up for the past hour, of course I’m awake.”

Guillermo cringed at that, “Sorry master..”

He heard Nandor chuckle as the lid to the coffin slowly lifted. 

Nandor rose until he was sitting up, “I like listening to your heart.”

Nandor paused and then suddenly frowned, “Are you okay, my Guillermo? Human hearts are not supposed to beat that fast all the time.”

“It’s nothing master… just happy to see you,” Guillermo replied. Well this is embarrassing. 

Nandor smiled, “Is it because of what I said before my slumber?”

Guillermo looked at the ground, “Maybe…”

Nandor reached his hand out, Guillermo immediately met him halfway. He squeezed Nandor’s hand once they met. Nandor rose out of the coffin and slowly made his way down the steps to the floor. 

Guillermo looked up at Nandor standing in front of him. On this particular evening, the vampire seemed to stand over him like a large sky scraper. Tall and confident and impenetrable.

He wanted Nandor to absolutely destroy him in the best ways possible, Guillermo just did not quite know how to communicate that. 

Nandor shifted his hand that was still being held by Guillermo’s until his pointer and middle finger grazed Guillermo’s pulse.

Nandor leaned in until his lips pressed against Guillermo’s temple as he spoke, “I think you are excited about what I said this morning."

Guillermo nodded, his eyes closing at the sudden close contact. 

Nandor pulled back and looked into his familiar’s eyes.

“Is that something you want to do?” Nandor looked like he was nervous about his own question, possibly even more nervous about Guillermo’s answer.

 _Come on Guillermo, this is it. Tell him that you want it. Tell him that you want it really bad._

Guillermo picked his head up until he knew his gaze was completely locked on Nandor’s eyes. He felt himself straighten up until his chest poked out, just barely grazing the animal furs covering Nandor’s chest. 

He practically squinted until he felt like he had enough of the confidence and courage to say, 

“I want you to fuck me, master.”

Guillermo could see the blacks of Nandor’s eyes dilate and then grow dark. The vampire did not break eye contact with his familiar as he casually waved his hand at the door, effortlessly pulling down the latches and locking it shut with his powers.

Suddenly, Guillermo was being shoved against the wall between two old, fancy paintings of Nandor standing stoically for some artist centuries ago.

Nandor had one hand on Guillermo’s chest and the other against the wall above him. Nandor bent down until his forehead met Guillermo’s. He took a moment to nip at Guillermo’s lips with his own before speaking again.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Guillermo,” Nandor said quietly. He already sounded breathless at Guillermo’s previous command.

Guillermo’s breath hitched as he took in the view in front of him, which was basically all of Nandor’s face and beard at the moment. 

This was it, this was the time he wanted to let loose all of the pent up sexual frustration over the past decade. He started this evening nervous about the idea of Nandor fucking him, now he wanted nothing more than for Nandor to bend him over his coffin and—

“Do you like it when I call you master?” Guillermo asked, the words felt so innocent falling out of his mouth but he knew that they would land as anything but innocent. 

He saw Nandor’s lips quirk into a grin, his two sharp incisors peaking from his mouth. 

“I do, but I think you like it a lot more,” Nandor said as he slowly dragged the hand on Guillermo’s chest down his stomach slowly. 

Guillermo felt his courage waver slightly as Nandor travelled his hand down his body. He heard himself squeak. Within seconds, Nandor was off of him. 

Guillermo released a deep breath that apparently he had been holding a lot longer than he thought. He already missed the contact from Nandor even though he was nervous again. 

Nandor clearly noticed, “Guillermo. We do not have to do this tonight if you do not want.” The immediate guilt on Nandor’s face made Guillermo want to shrink through the floor. 

“I want to, I really… really really do,” Guillermo said, he realized he still had his back pressed to the wall, “I guess I’m just, I don’t know, a little nervous.”

Nandor smiled at that. He unclipped the fur cape from around his neck and let it fall to the floor. It actually made him look smaller without the thick bear furs wrapped around all of his features. He was still much larger in comparison to Guillermo’s short, stocky frame but it was like Nandor knew that the furs made him, well, look more ferocious. Guillermo realized that Nandor unclipped his furs for that exact reason, to make himself look less big. While Guillermo did not need Nandor to prove himself as a tender lover, it still made Guillermo warm and fuzzy on the inside.

“I will go slow with you,” Nandor said.

Guillermo seemed to like that, even if he did also like the idea of Nandor using all of his strength to fuck him until he cannot walk. He had to remind himself that there’s going to be a ton of ‘next times’ for that to happen.

Guillermo smiled at his vampire, “Thank you, I like that.”

Nandor turned to Guillermo’s twin bed beside the coffin. He looked like he was considering something. 

Moments later, Guillermo watched as Nandor pulled the covers off the bed, the furs from his coffin, the furs from his discarded cape, and the blankets from the drawers… he pulled them all together until they were nested in front of their bedroom fireplace. 

Guillermo gasped silently as he realized that Nandor was setting up a spot for them, the spot where he’s about to lose his virginity in about five minutes. 

“Kneel,” Nandor pointed at a spot in the center of their now makeshift nest.

Guillermo slowly walked over to the spot and turned to face his master before bending down until he was on his knees.

At first, Guillermo thought that maybe Nandor might stand in front of him and pull his cock out of his pants and ask for Guillermo to touch him. While incredibly hot, it probably would have been way too fast for him.

It seemed like Nandor knew that as well. Instead, Nandor joined Guillermo and knelt down in front of him by the fire until they were flush against each other.

Nandor pulled Guillermo’s face to his with both of his long slender hands. 

The kiss was soft and tender and everything Guillermo ever wanted from Nandor. He wrapped his arms around the vampire. He felt his knees already begin to buckle at the sweet, beautiful contact. The hair on Nandor’s beard tickled Guillermo, he almost had to stop himself from giggling into Nandor’s mouth. 

The kiss had him so paralyzed with pleasure that he had not even realized that Nandor was slowly starting to push and pull their clothing off of them. By the time Guillermo realized, his sweater was already pushed up to his neck before Nandor broke away to pull it over his familiar’s head. 

Guillermo would have found himself shivering if the fire and furs were not already working to keep him warm. 

Nandor pulled off his own royal blue fleece, exposing his chest to Guillermo. 

Guillermo had dressed and undressed his vampire for years, but something about watching Nandor slowly and deliberately expose himself to him was the most beautiful thing Guillermo had ever witnessed. 

Nandor noticed Guillermo staring at him, he chuckled as he brought his hands to his own waist to unhook his pants. Nandor pulled them off, his half hard cock falling against his thigh. 

Guillermo noted just how huge Nandor was, he could already feel his own cock harden at the thought of his master inside of him. 

Guillermo broke out of his trance and worked at his own trousers. Nandor leaned forward to catch one of Guillermo’s nipple with his teeth as he started to suck. 

“Fuck,” Guillermo moaned. Nandor immediately noted that making Guillermo moan and cuss was his new favorite activity. 

Nandor grinned as he continued to suck as he pushed his familiar down until his head fell softly against the furs beneath them. Nandor finished pulling Guillermo’s pants down and off along with his underwear (His human wears WAY too many layers. That needs to change). 

He laid himself beside his familiar, facing him in the firelight. Nandor pressed his cock against Guillermo’s side, silently communicating just how much he was loving this so far. 

“We’re naked,” Guillermo looked at Nandor, “and you sucked my nipple.”

“Yes,” Nandor said matter of factly, “Is this not how humans do it?”

Guillermo smiled, “It is, I just love it… and have never done this before so I’m still nervous.”

Nandor reached his hand out to cup Guillermo’s cheek, “We do not have to do anything that you do not want. I will stop if you say ‘stop’, I promise you that.”

Guillermo leaned into Nandor’s touch and breathed him in, “I want to do everything with you.”

Nandor’s eyes seemed to go black at that, he pulled Guillermo to him and crushed his mouth to his, immediately pushing his tongue into his familiar’s mouth and claiming him. 

After a few minutes of the best kissing Guillermo has ever experienced in his life, Nandor started running his hands up and down his familiar’s body. 

Eventually Nandor grazed Guillermo’s cock with his hand.

Nandor could hear Guillermo’s breath hitch as he started to experiment, gently squeezing and running his hand up and down the length.

“I want you in my mouth,” Nandor growled. Guillermo nodded enthusiastically at that. 

Nandor nosed his way down to Guillermo’s cock, sucking and biting at him skin along the way.

Guillermo fleetingly thought about how dangerous this could possibly be for him. Of course, he knows Nandor would never do anything to hurt him… he’s known this for a long time now. But at the end of the day, Guillermo still has virgin blood which is by far the most enticing kind of blood for vampires, and most of his virgin blood is currently racing to the part of his body that’s about to be in Nandor’s mouth. 

Guillermo looked down to see Nandor looking up and him, his eyes dark with lust. Nandor seemed to silently understand Guillermo’s concern as he reached his hand to hold and squeeze Guillermo's. 

_I won’t hurt you._  
_I know._

Nandor experimentally started to lap at head Guillermo’s cock with his tongue.

Guillermo arched his back as if it were reflex. This encouraged Nandor to take his entire cock into his mouth in one fell swoop. 

Guillermo moaned as he reached for Nandor’s hair, holding him in place. 

Nandor grinned against his cock at that, he knew that once they started Guillermo would be a natural at this. He started to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Guillermo’s length. 

As soon as Nandor felt Guillermo tighten his fist in his hair, he sat up with a grin and watched as Guillermo started to whine at the loss of contact. 

He knew his familiar was close. 

“Please, master…” Guillermo said breathlessly.

“Please what?”

Guillermo was growing impatient and it made Nandor grin even more.

“I want you inside me.”

Nandor straddled his familiar, pressing himself against Guillermo’s now wet and leaking cock before leaning down and pressing kisses along the side of his face and neck. 

“How bad do you want it, Guillermo?”

“I want it really fucking bad, master.” Guillermo could not believe what he was saying. He loved it. He loved making Nandor look at him like that.

Nandor grinned down at his familiar before standing up and reaching for the lubricant he had ready for this occasion. 

Guillermo looked up at him when Nandor rejoined him in the furs with the bottle.

“Do I want to know how long you have had that?”

Nandor chuckled, “I stole it from the CVS after that mean lady would not let you buy your toothpaste at the discounted price.” 

Guillermo grinned at that. 

Nandor situated himself between Guillermo’s legs as he popped the bottle open and coated his fingers with the oil. 

Guillermo leaned up on his elbows to watch as Nandor coated Guillermo’s entrance before slowly probing a finger into him. Nandor was absolutely mesmerized as he watched Guillermo throw his head back and start releasing the dirtiest moans Nandor has ever heard in his centuries of existence. 

Nandor added a second finger for good measure as he splayed his fingers against Guillermo’s inner walls for a couple minutes before finally pulling out and lining his cock up with Guillermo’s entrance. 

Guillermo hissed at the loss of contact, Nandor quickly made up for it by straddling himself over Guillermo as he slowly pushed his cock through inside of him.

“How does it feel?” Nandor said against Guillermo’s mouth. 

Guillermo panted, “Good. So fucking good.” 

It was true. The initial burning sensation was mostly gone by the time Nandor was done prepping him with his fingers. 

Nandor grinned as he pulled out a bit before softly pushing himself back in, forcing a yelp from his familiar. 

Once they established a rhythm, Guillermo was absolutely gone. Nandor pressed his forehead against Guillermo’s as he fucked him deeper into the furs, locking his dark eyes on his familiar.

“I’m so close, master,” Guillermo moaned against Nandor. He felt his balls clenching as Nandor picked up the pace, focusing his attention on his familiar the whole time. 

“I love watching you like this,” Nandor growled against his skin, “So beautiful, so tight.”

“Fuck yes, please,” Guillermo was practically screaming at this point, he didn’t even know what he was saying anymore. 

Nandor pressed his mouth against Guillermo’s and swallowed his moans through his climax, feeling Guillermo’s cum completely cover the vampires belly and chest. 

Nandor slammed his cock repeatedly deeper into his familiar as he felt his own release start to build. 

Guillermo tilted his head back and whimpered “drink me” as he exposed his neck to his master. 

Nando’s mouth instinctively latched onto Guillermo’s neck as he pierced two small holes through the skin and began to suck Guillermo’s blood while all but dumping his cum into Guillermo as he climaxed. 

The mixture of thrusting into Guillermo while also drinking his blood was enough to completely undo the vampire. 

Eventually, Nandor released his familiar’s neck and slowly pulled out of him before laying beside him.

Nandor reached his hand up to Guillermo’s neck and touched the bite mark before turning to his familiar.

“Did I hurt you?”

Guillermo opened his eyes and turned to Nandor, “The bite? No it was hot,” he said smiling at him. 

Guillermo paused before adding, "I still want you to turn me someday, by the way. And when you do, I want it to be exactly like this."

Nandor considered that for a moment before frowning, "When I turn you, it is going to hurt a lot."

Guillermo shrugged, "As long as it's you, I don't care."

Nandor pressed a kiss where he bit his familiar, Guillermo giggled at the touch.

Nandor knows that he wants Guillermo around for the rest of eternity with him, that has already been decided. 

Sure, he has his concerns about turning Guillermo and he knows that they were going to have to have a few more conversations before _the bite_ happens. 

But for now, he wrapped himself around Guillermo and held him like that for the rest of the night.

"I love you," Nandor hummed against his skin. 

"I love you too, master."

~END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos always appreciated <3
> 
> I am currently writing for requested prompts on my tumblr (trashmouthrichietozier). Feel free to send me prompts as well!


End file.
